


A Visible Shift

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, sustuck belongs to ikimaru.tumblr.com, sustuck does not belong to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Why are all these Homeworld gems appearing? What is their purpose here? These incidents are all something part of something bigger, and will the Crystal Gems even be able to stop a second war with such a small amount of fighters?\PRETEND THIS NEVER EXISTED.DISCONTINUED; PICK IT UP IF YOU WANT. I THINK I GAVE AN OK BASE.





	1. Phase 1- Beryl

"Pearl, remind me why we're going to look at the warp pads again?" Amethyst asked, only somewhat sarcastically. She was honestly confused about why Pearl kept eyeballing one of the warp pads suspiciously.

"As I said earlier, Amethyst, one of the warp pads has been acting up, and if it's functional, I want to test where it leads." Pearl responded.

* * *

 

They finally arrived, and, true to Pearl's word, something was definitely off. The warp pad was... **wait, hold up. That's not how this story is supposed to go.**

**Ahem.**

Beryl Facet-2S2C Cut 2SG arrived on Earth via warp pad, observing that none of the other warp pads seemed functional, which was to be expected considering this planet's existence was the result of those  _Crystal Gems_. They used their limb enhancers to bring up a holo-screen, on which they traced a diamond shape. The connection to the Diamond Line was established. "My diamond, this is Beryl Facet-2S2C Cut 2SG reporting. I have successfully arrived on Earth, and have observed that no other warp pads are functioning, except the one with which I arrived, of course."

Blue Diamond spoke from the other side of the Diamond Line, "Are there any more observations you have made?"

"Negative, my diamond. I was simply informing you of my arrival."

"Thank you, Beryl Facet-2S2C Cut 2SG. Carry on."

"Yes, my diamond." And with that the connection was severed. The Homeworld gem's eyes scanned the landscape, finally arriving on the Crystal Gems, eyes locking with the Pearl who acted as second-in-command to the rebel army. They recalled the memory of each other's gazes and Beryl blinked; he would recognize that calm determination anywhere.

The Crystal Gems had their weapons out upon sight of the Homeworld gem; they had just witnessed this gem contacting Blue Diamond! Would more be coming!?

The Beryl, surprisingly, turned their back to the Crystal Gems. Their mission was not to defeat the last remains of the rebels and thus they would not provoke them. Their mission was much more important.

Pearl remained diplomatic in her approach. "What is your mission here, Beryl?"

Beryl turned at the question. "It does not involve provoking you and has no negative effect on the state of this planet."

"Specify." Pearl wanted answers; she needed to know the nature of this mission.

"Offer me hospitality and I will give you more information."

"Prove that we can trust you." Garnet said calmly.

"I formerly served under Pink Diamond," this made them gasp, "and Blue Diamond decided to conduct this mission now."

"That doesn't prove much other than that we can't trust you!" Amethyst said, preparing to attack Beryl. She was fed up with this "diplomacy".

Garnet held Amethyst back, keeping her eyes on Beryl. "She's right; how do we know you won't call in soldiers for an invasion?"

"Because you would predict it." Pearl gasped; how could this Homeworld gem know about Garnet's future vision!?

"How do you know of that?" Garnet inquired, stealing the words out of Pearl's mouth.

"I was close with one of the members of the rebel army."

"Then why do you work with Homeworld," Steven finally spoke up, "when you were friends with a Crystal Gem!?"

"...That gem was shattered, by their own comrade... I swore vengeance upon you lot after seeing you murder your own soldiers!" Pearl gasped and stared incredulously at Garnet... had one of their own really shattered their comrade?

"We weren't responsible for that! It was probably just a misunderstanding!" Steven tried to reason with the Homeworld gem- maybe they would join them like Peridot did!

Beryl glared at Steven, making him shrink in fear. They turned their harsh gaze towards Pearl, who remembered that stare... that stare was turned on her during the war... after she had shattered that Quartz- no, that couldn't be...  _it was_...  _her fault..._

"It was you, you defective Pearl..." Beryl growled and reached into their forehead gem and pulled out a staff, aiming it at Pearl. Pearl angled the tip of her trident-spear towards Beryl in response.

Beryl rushed, bringing down the staff vertically downwards with a yell. Pearl blocked it with her own weapon, the spiraled blade digging into her palm a little from the force of the attack. Beryl slid the staff downwards, bringing it back and pushing towards Pearl's midsection with the flat end. It hit Pearl, hard, knocking the wind out of her for a moment. A moment was all Beryl needed to jerk backwards on the end, catching the end of the staff on the midsection of Pearl's spear, pulling it out of her hands. It dispersed in a split second. Beryl pushed the end forwards again, hitting Pearl straight on the head - fortunately avoiding the gemstone - and Pearl poofed. Luckily, her gem was undamaged. Steven dashed forward and caught her gem, keeping it safe and giving Garnet and Amethyst a thumbs-up.

Garnet rushed in, grabbing Beryl's staff and shoving it in the direction of Beryl, the staff dispersing after hitting Beryl square in the chest. Garnet, in a fit of rage, punched Beryl straight in the face, poofing her. She bubbled Beryl and sent her off to the Temple, breathing heavily and calming herself down.

"Garnet..." Amethyst said, dispelling her whip. "Did Pearl really shatter her own comrade...?"

"Amethyst, and you too, Steven... remember this; War is war, and the line between right and wrong is a small one. That was Pearl's mantra during the war."


	2. okay im so sorry

Okay so let's just pretend this literally never existed

DOn't question my decision or I will go full Kankri on you, you triggering fool.


End file.
